


不要随意窥探窗外

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, feminine jaehyun and ten
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: pwp，泥塑选和琴请不要随意爱上窗边的影子。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	不要随意窥探窗外

三天了，徐英浩爱上了一个侧影。周五他下班回家，打开啤酒站在窗边，可以看见隔壁房子二楼的卧室窗帘上勾勒出女人换衣服时的影子。女人每次脱完衣服后都会停下来，似乎是在镜中欣赏自己的身体。窗帘上显出她身体的线条，下巴，脖颈，挺翘的乳房，腰身，平坦的小腹，还有隐约可见的圆润的臀部。

隔壁原本是郑家十年前居住的房子，老一辈移居国外，长女离婚后又搬了回来，一个人住三层的别墅。徐英浩见过她几面，他们都爱晨跑。他还见过她出门上班的样子，贴身的套装，惨白的粉底来遮她的黑眼圈，棕红的嘴唇，还有左眼下那颗眼线笔点深的痣。

周六下午，徐英浩的女朋友来了。他女朋友像猫，捉摸不定，三五天杳无音信，突然间又会出现并在他身上黏着不走。她穿黑色的棉吊带裙，露出半截大腿，没穿内裤，此时正光着脚在客厅的走来走去，涂了指甲油的脚在木地板上开出游动的深紫色小花。过了一会又和徐英浩缠着坐倒在沙发上，电视打开了，放着很吵的娱乐新闻，女主持用很扁的声音报导女明星怀孕出街被拍，李永琴皱着眉头忍不住呻吟，哈啊哈啊的，轻飘飘地喘息，舌头都要伸出来，大腿夹紧了徐英浩的头：他正跪在沙发和茶几中间的地方，认真地舔吻她的阴部和大腿内侧。

高潮了一次后李永琴跪坐到沙发上，双腿跨过徐英浩的腰。她用柔软的手帮他解开裤子，又轻轻握住了他的性器，上下磨了一会，硬得很彻底，这才坐了上去。她双手搭着徐英浩的肩膀前后摇晃，不够尽兴，又上下自己动，略得味了点就又开始肆无忌惮地发出很软的叫声，像甜腻的香一样在环绕在客厅里，在徐英浩的大脑里涨开，怎么也散不去。徐英浩开始主动操她，顶得她更受不了，双臂改为紧紧搂着徐英浩的脖子，似乎要将他窒息在自己的双乳间。徐英浩倒是很享受她的乳房，大小适中，像会呼吸的小鸟一样乖顺地窝在她的胸前，让他忍不住去舔舐和亲吻。

但是徐英浩快射的时候闭上眼睛，眼前却出现了窗帘后的裸体的影子。仓皇之下他很快就射了，用手又帮李永琴高潮了一次，又还在懊恼为什么会想到别处去。

痴缠了一个周末后李永琴又消失了，像猫重新扎进了树丛里。周二晚上徐英浩回家挺晚，很累的一天，回到家后什么都没换洗，只想倒在沙发上歇一会。没想到屁股还没坐热，门铃就被人高频率地按响了，叮咚叮咚叫个没完。徐英浩打开门看见郑小姐站在门口，她用醉酒后支离破碎的语言表达说自己忘记带钥匙了，问徐英浩借客厅睡一觉。看起来好笨。她脸上的粉浮了，显得有点油，口红也掉了一半，原本的唇色显现了出来，唯有眉毛和那颗痣还惊艳着。徐英浩本可以绅士地开车带她去酒店替她开一间房间，但还是让她进来了。她身上混着很重的酒气、烟味和香水的味道，几乎是迫不及待地一进门就吻了上去，然后跪下身来解开徐英浩的皮带和裤子纽扣，把脸埋到他的内裤上，然后拉下他的内裤边，让弹出的性器顶端抵着自己的嘴唇。徐英浩知道她醉酒，此时却也无暇顾及借机做这种事情是否道德，只想彻底地感知她的嘴唇的柔软和饱满。她开始吮吸他性器的顶端，用舌头含住，发出吃糖一样的响声。后来又逐渐越含越深，直到顶端抵到自己的喉咙，她忍不住发出难耐的鼻音。徐英浩一只手抚摸上她的脸，大拇指刮蹭她的脸颊，那里泛起的潮红已经盖过了她的腮红。他开始进出，享受她的舌和湿热的柔软的口腔。郑小姐的鼻子几乎抵在徐英浩的耻毛上，每被顶进喉咙一次她都会发出难受的闷哼，但又会在后退的时候吸紧。徐英浩忍了很久，最终在濒临射精的边缘抽了出来，将精液一股一股地射在了郑小姐的睫毛上，脸颊上，尤其是柔软的粉色的嘴唇上。

清洗之后郑小姐脸上的妆都卸了，失去了漂亮的狠劲，显得更温柔可爱，但明显的黑眼圈又盖不住憔悴。她问徐英浩要睡衣穿，接过后者递来的大t恤后毫不顾忌地开始解衬衣扣子，拉短裙拉链，胸罩也脱了，将窗帘后徐英浩肖想数日的裸体展露在他眼前。她走到徐英浩身前，双乳微微晃动，在他嘴唇上印了一个吻，徐英浩的回应激烈得几乎像要把她禁锢到自己的身体里。然后他把她推到窗前，让她手抓着窗台，面对着窗户。徐英浩扒下她的内裤粗暴地从后面进入了她。面对着她每天晚上换衣服的那间卧室的窗户，徐英浩从温柔到逐渐激烈地操弄她。他的双手先是握着她饱满的双乳，轻轻揉搓着，掂着，然后又抚摸她的身侧，腰侧，小腹，掐她挺翘的臀部，听见她的叫声后顶弄得更用力了，掐着她的膝盖抬起她的一条腿，一边抽插一边凑上去闻她肩窝的味道，暖烘烘的香味，又扳过她的脸来亲吻，却发现她的两道泪水还挂在泛红的脸颊上。他把泪水都吻干净，又去含吻她的下嘴唇，在唇舌的交缠中他最后顶了几下，射进了她的身体里。

之后他们亲吻又亲吻，郑小姐的嘴唇比李永琴的还要好亲，可能因为更饱满一点，互相交换的半陌生人的口水也更有吸引力。郑小姐换上那件大t恤，徐英浩让她平躺到床上，然后又折起她的双腿，把头埋进她的腿间细细的舔吻，听她发出濒临崩溃的嘤咛，突然间，徐英浩觉得如果说李永琴的叫声是猫叫，那么郑小姐的叫声很像鸟叫，他晨跑时路过树林经常听见的那种。想到这里他突然睁开了眼睛，迷糊中环顾四周，外面太阳还没出来，客厅漆黑一片，也并没有什么郑小姐。鸟叫从室外传来，徐英浩太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，啊，怎么会在沙发上就睡着了。


End file.
